


Sweetheart

by AvatarZuko



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarZuko/pseuds/AvatarZuko
Summary: Lucien and Pablo dance at Lucien's last school dance enjoying the moments before Lucien goes off to college.





	Sweetheart

Lucien lifted at purple tie up to his face.

_God why was he doing his_

He had never wanted to go to a high school dance. Him and Ernest had always laughed about the assholes who when to stupid school dances. Yet, here he is putting on the last parts of his suit his dad had got for him last minute. When he mentioned the dance to Pablo, his boyfriend's eye lit up. Lucien knew he could not say no to those eyes, so when Pablo asked if they could go he said yes. 

Hearing the doorbell, Lucien looked at himself in mirror. Then rushed down stairs to get the door.

_Damn_

Pablo looked hot. Maybe the assholes in his class had the right idea going to these dances. When Lucien finally met Pablo's eyes he looked away blushing,

"You look amazing".

Pablo smiled at his comment.

"Not as good as you do." Pablo said.

Then they both heard a voice from the kitchen saying,

"Please enjoy your night together."

_Man,_ _Lucien loved his dad_

Pablo coughed, "We should probably get going." Waking Lucien from his trance, they started walking towards Pablo's car. Pablo grabbed the door for Lucien. Once they were both inside the car Lucien turned on the radio. Hearing My Chemical Romance, he turned it up. His boyfriend started humming the tune to Black Parade. For a moment they both just enjoyed the journey and listened to Pablo humming. Lucien loved the sound of Pablo's voice. 

They had been together one year and Lucien had never regretted a moment of it. As the song ended, Pablo and Lucien fell in to a painless conversation about their day. Pablo spoke about his new album and Lucien talked about his part-time job at _Solangelo Tattoo Parlor_.

They reached the school and Pablo opened the car door for Lucien.

"You know I can open the door for myself right?" Lucien playfully teased.

"Can't you let me act like a cheesy boyfriend for one night?" Pablo teased back.

"As long as it's only for one night."

They entered the school holding hands. Hearing the cheesy pop music they both internally groaned. Lucien knew he'd have to wait a while before the DJ would be taking requests so he would just have to wait to hear some good music. Pablo, not minding the bad music, pull Lucien on toward the dance floor. Dancing together they felt connected.

Lucien looked at Pablo, trying to memorizing everything he could see. He noticed how his boyfriends green shirt hugged him in all the right places, how the black suit jacket looked with it was made for him. Pablo looked like an angel on the dance floor.

"Lucien! You should stop staring and start dancing!" His boyfriend yelled over the music.

Lucien decided that he didn't care what others though. He was going to dance with Pablo, his boyfriend. They danced and both laughed so much that people were worried.

Suddenly, Lucien guilty pleasure came on, _When the Day Met the Night By Panic! at the Disco_. Lucien knowing the DJ wouldn't have picked this he look at the DJ to see Ernest pretending not to see him. Lucien smiled at Ernest, he was happy to be going to the same college as his best friend.

Pablo smiled at Lucien and pulling him close, starting to slow dance. Most of the people had left by this time so it was just them, in their own world. Pablo reached over to Lucien,

"After this lets go to the _Coffee Spoon_." he said.

Lucien confused at the sudden idea still agreed. So after their last slow dance, they got in Pablo car again and drove to the Coffee Spoon. They spoke about Lucien's new tattoo design and how Pablo was thinking about getting one. Finally they arrived and both got out of Pablo's car. Pablo looked beautiful in the light of the street lights.

Looking nervous Pablo started talking, "Lucien, I know your going off to college and I know you'll love it. I don't want to pin you down because I know that you could have anyone you ever wanted. Still I don't want to give you."

Pablo pulled out a ring on a necklace. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want you to have this to remember me and how much I love. I know it's stupid and you probably don't even want in-." Interrupting Pablo, Lucien kissed him. 

"Of course I wanted it you idiot" Lucien said blushing.

Pablo put the necklace around Lucien and admired him wearing it. 

Holding hands and kissing, Lucien and Pablo got back in the car and drove to Lucien's house. Once they had said their goodbyes Lucien went upstairs. He watched as Pablo pulled away in his car, knowing that this would not be the last time they would be together.


End file.
